


Dirty Paws and furry coats

by The_Impala_is_my_home



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Crush at First Sight, Cuddly Dean Winchester, DCJ Big Bang, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impala_is_my_home/pseuds/The_Impala_is_my_home
Summary: Dean remembers the day he met his boyfriends.





	Dirty Paws and furry coats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fanfiction was written for the dcjbb on Tumblr. Even though it is very short, it took a long time for me to write. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. I hope you'll like it. :)  
> My Tumblr account is the-impala-is-my-home too.  
> That was all. :)

The snow crunched under his shoes, as Dean walked through the forest, the colorful grocerie bags clutched tightly in his hands. Even after two years the forest was scary at night. The crows were cawing mockingly at him and the howling wind made Dean feel cold, despite his warm clothing.

Shuddering, he walked faster towards the cabin, which was built in the middle of the forest. Light shone through the old, milky windows, inviting him in. When he walked up the stairs, the wood made a creaking noise, but it held him, so Dean opened the wooden door, which wasn't locked. 

He stepped inside the cabin, immediately feeling warmer, and locked the door behind him. He closed the curtains, so the light wouldn't get a lonely strollers attention. The groceries were dropped on the table, and Dean started sorting them into the fridge full of magnets and stickers. The twins had gotten here earlier, so Dean wanted to get to them as soon as possible.

\---

He met them first in a nice bar in Lawrence. The atmosphere was nice and the bartender hot. She was a brunette and her hair was bound together. Sometimes, her brown eyes would met his and she would blush and smile.

Dean had just planned on getting drunk on beer and maybe finding a hot one night stand, when a man settled down on the chair next to him. He smiled at Dean. ,,So, were you going to go home with that girl over there, or can I buy you a drink ?" 

The guy was hot, his blue eyes piercing through Dean, but definitely not in an uncomfortable way, and so Dean gladly accepted. They exchanged names, and Jimmy sipped on a drink of his own. After a bit of flirting, Dean considered asking the man to come home with him, when Jimmy apologized himself to the toilet. 

Dean played with the straw in his drink, finishing it when he heard a deep voice just behind him. ,,Can I buy you a drink ?", a male voice asked and Dean turned around to tell him that he was flattered, but his companion was on the toilet, only to stop,when he realized, that it was Jimmy who was asking. He huffed a breath. Looked like Jimmy had drunken a bit too much.

,,I believe you already did.", he said, gesturing to his empty Glas, where a lonely straw dangled around. Confusion spread over the mans face, his eyebrows raised in a way that made Dean's Cock twitch interested. Dean sighed and leaned with his arm on the table, not caring that his elbow got sticky.

,,I didn't. I would have remembered buying someone as gorgeous as you a drink.", he said with an adorable head tilt and squinted at Dean. He was incredible adorable and Dean kinda wanted to kiss him. The confusion made place for realization, as he looked over Dean's shoulder. 

Dean followed his Blick, only to see a familiar person walking in his direction. There was Jimmy again, and now Dean was confused, since Jimmy was also standing next to him.

,,Jimmy.", Jimmy number two says, and holy fuck, how did Dean not notice, that his voice was lower than Jimmys ? It sounded like fluid sex, and Dean really wanted to leave this bar with his two companions.

The real Jimmy came closer and looked pointedly at Dean's crotch, where his boner was pressing pretty obvious against his jeans.

Dean adjusted his legs, blushing a bit. ,,So...", he started a conversation. ,,You two are twins ?"

Jimmy number two seemed to have spotted Dean's problem and grinned. ,,Yes, identical twins. We came here together, but I thought Jimmy would have already left. I'm Castiel."

He came even closer, whilst making eye contact with Dean. He had blue eyes too, but in a different shade than Jimmy. ,,To be honest... We were looking for someone to spend the night with. Would you want that ?" 

His breath hitched in his throat, and Dean felt himself nodding, feeling lost in the sea of blue. ,,Good.", Jimmy said, just as close as Cas was, batting his eyelashes. 

Dean suddenly stood up, dragging the twins behind him. He heard one of them chuckling over his enthusiasm, as they left the bar and walked towards the Impala, a beauty in the night, the black shining in the light of a streetlight. 

He gestured for the twins to get in, and Jimmy whistled. ,,That's your car ? It's awesome." He opened the passenger door and sat down, Cas following. ,,I know. I got her from my dad.", Dean said, sitting down next to Jimmy, their legs brushing against each other, since it was pretty crowded. Three adults on one bank took a lot of space, so they were pressed against each other. 

Dean didn't remember much of the drive itself, because after the twins told him their address, Jimmy made good use of their closeness, and palmed his cock through Dean's jeans. Inside of their apartment, Jimmy and Cas threw themselves at Dean, taking turns at kissing him and exploring his body.

Dean only moaned and gave them full control of his body. They moved, stumbling in the direction of what Dean assumed was the bedroom. He didn't pay attention to the room, only tried to get to the bed as soon as possible. 

He decided that there was too much clothing and pulled at Cas shirt. He understood the sign and started unclothing, his well trained body revealed in the warm light of the bedroom. 

Whilst Jimmy hurried to do so too, Cas looked at Dean, who blushed and undressed himself. Soon the three of them were only in their boxers, clearly aroused. Cas took Dean's Cock in his hand, stroking it and pulled Jimmy in at the same time. Dean gasped and moaned, at the sight in front of him and the feeling of Cas' warm hand around his dick.

The twins made out with each other, kissing tenderly and lustfully, teasing each other to make the other one moan. It was obvious that they had done this before, and if possible, Dean got even more aroused.

,,On the bed.", he gasped, pulling them with him, the firm muscles a clear contrast to the soft bed under his Back. Jimmy and Cas were all over him in an instant, and Jimmy was rummaging through the nightstand bringing out lube and condoms. 

Dean looked at him through heavy eyelids, moaning as Cas pinched his nipple. ,,You're beautiful, Dean." Cas moved in to kiss Dean, and Dean kissed back like a starved man, like it was his only way to be able to breathe.

After a nod from Dean, Jimmy positioned himself between his legs and poured some lube in his hands. Dean moaned as he felt a cold, slick finger prodding at his entrance, pushing inside.

Jimmy carefully moved his finger, pressing against Dean's walls and looking for that sweet spot, that made Dean moan as he hit it. He continued teasing Dean's prostate as he added a second one. 

Dean was a moaning and trashing mess under the twins fingers, and while Cas was exploring Dean's skin with his hands and mouth, Jimmy was growing impatient and added the third finger. Dean's face was blissful, and his hands were moving, touching Cas and Jimmy, drawing them closer, wanting to feel every inch of skin.

Dean looked up, in Castiel's blue,widened eyes, staring right back at him. This felt intimate, and Dean was starting to wonder what it would be like, if this wasn't just a one-night-stand.

The twins seemed to know each other in and out, moving with a precision that made clear they always knew the other one's next movement, and Dean was a part of this moment.

Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer. He bucked his hips, trying to get more of Jimmys fingers inside him. It felt good, but it just wasn't enough. 

,,Are you going to prep me all night, or are you going to get inside me sometime ?", he said impatiently. Jimmy smirked. ,,Maybe I will have you begging for my cock, only letting you have my fingers.", he said considering, rubbing his crotch against Dean's ass.

Dean shot him a glare. ,,If you do that, I'll tie you down on a chair and make you watch me riding Cas' Cock."

At that, Cas let out a low moan, the sound vibrating against Dean's throat. ,,I'd have nothing against that.", he gasped. 

,,Maybe next time.", Jimmy said in a tone, that sounded odly promising. Dean's heart clenched. He really wanted for there to be a next time.

Jimmy rolled his condom on and positioned himself at Dean's entrance. ,,But tonight, I really want to fuck you." With that, Jimmy started pushing in slowly. Dean closed his eyes. He felt so full and stretched from Jimmys cock.

After he let Dean adjust to the feeling for a while, Jimmy started moving. Sounds of skin slapping echoed through the room, the air filled with moans.

Dean reached down to stroke his own cock, but his hand was slapped away. He opened his eyes to see Cas reaching out and taking Dean's Cock in his hand. The blue eyed man moved and kissed Dean with a dominating force, his tongue pushing inside his mouth. Cas' other hand found his own cock, whilst Jimmy was still pushing inside Dean.

Jimmy seemed to get close, because he begann to fuck into Dean faster. ,,Feel so good Dean, doing so good for us.", he groaned. With every time that he slammed into Dean, he hit his prostate, pushing him closer to the edge.

With a gasped ,,Dean !", Jimmy came and blew his load into the condoms. He pushed out and made place for Cas, who started stroking both their cocks with one hand. ,,I'm close, Cas !", Dean moaned and arched his back.

Hot come covered Cas' hands and Dean's belly, and a few seconds later, Cas came too. They collapsed next to each other, kissing and cuddling until they fell asleep. 

-

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was still snuggled in between the twins, Jimmy on his left and Cas on his right. 

They looked peaceful and adorable, and Dean could definitely get used to this. They were not awake though, and with a look to the clock he realized that it was only five am.

He smiled and closed his eyes, as he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke up, it was to the smell of fresh coffee and toast. The twins had already gotten out of the bed, so Dean stood up and looked around the room. Being "otherwise occupied" last night, he hadn't taken in much of the room. 

It was clear, that this was the twins' shared bedroom. There were nightstands on both sides of the bed, books, pencils and other stuff laying on them. There were two wardrobes, two chairs and two phone chargers, one on each side of the bed.

The plant by the window was a gerber daisy, it's leaves framing the bright orange blossom. Dean's clothes were scattered around the bed, so he picked them up and dressed himself.

Following the smell of fresh brewed coffee, Dean opened the door and padded down the hallway to a white, wooden door which led to the kitchen.

There was a table on the right side of the room and a kitchen Isle on the left. Jimmy and Cas sat at the table and ate breakfast, their feet linked an their thighs brushing against each other. 

Cas noticed that Dean stood in the doorway and smiled at him. He made a gesture for Dean to sit down on the chair across from them, where an empty mug and a plate lay on the table.

,,Coffee and toast are over there." Cas said, pointing to the counter. Smiling gratefully, Dean nodded and took his plate and mug. After he made himself breakfast, Dean sat down in front of the twins. 

,,So", he said to get their attention. ,,About yesterday." Jimmy looked questioning at Dean.

,,I liked it, like a lot. And if you'd want to, I'd like to do that more often." While he had spoken, Dean had looked down on his plate, avoiding the twins reactions.

He raised his eyes hesitantly when he didn't get a response. Cas and Jimmy looked at each other like they had a silent discussion. 

Unsure what to do, Dean waited quietly for them to speak. Finally Jimmy bit his lips and turned around to Dean. ,,We would like to see you more often Dean, but we also want to take things slow. We could go on dates to learn more about each other before we start a serious relationship." 

Dean smiled relieved at the twins. ,,Sure. I, uhm, I would like that."

\---

The green eyed man chuckled at the memory of that day. Little had he known back then, that the reason the twins were hesitant about a relationship was that they had a big secret to keep. 

When he had found out a few weeks later, he was surprised, but it ended in some hot sex. After all, who could say no to his werewolve boyfriends ?

After he finished sorting the groceries into the fridge, Dean closed the fridge's door. He threw his jacket over a chair and walked to the bedroom. 

The first thing he saw when he opened the door was black fur. Cas and Jimmy were cuddling on the bed in their wolf formes. His heart filled with love for the twins, Dean stripped down to his boxers and crawled between them, their fur warming his cold skin.

Maybe they would make love or do something else tomorrow, but for now Dean just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriends.


End file.
